The Physic and the Evidence
by CaterinaFan159
Summary: Antonio has had his eye on someone ever since he and Nicole stoped dating but when he goes to tell her could a accident thats happens on the way back change everything for them. R&R 10 Reviews and I will post the next chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Jess had been so heart-Broken when Collin had to go undercover for a year. She hated being single. She got home from the restaurant and called Pollock who she knew would still be at the office.

"Whoever you are why are you calling at 11:30?" Pollock asked as he answered his phone.

"Sir It's Jess" Jess said. He could tell she had been crying.

"You ok agent?" Pollock asked concerned.

"No I am not coming in for a week," Jess said.

"What-" But he couldn't finish because she hung up.

She put her cell back in her pocket. She heard her cell phone ring and it was Pollock's ring tone. She just turned her cell off. She went into her room and pulled out her suitcase and grabbed her house phone and called the airport and booked a flight to Indianapolis. The flight ticket would be waiting for her when she got to the airport. She packed her stuff, brought it down to her car, left the apartment garage and headed to the airport.

**

* * *

On the plane hours later...**

Since it was a late night flight she had a row of 3 seats to herself. She checked her phone to see if she had any service. It was now like 2 in the morning, she was hoping her mom or brother would hear the phone. She dialed the number and hoped someone would answer.

**

* * *

At the Mastriani house...**

Doug and Toni were asleep. Toni woke hearing the phone ringing. She sat up in her bed and grabbed the phone off of her nightstand. She kept it there since Jess moved to Washington, so that if she ever called she could hear it or know right where one was. She always worried about Jess. She missed her so much and she hated that she had to move away for the FBI but she was proud of her little girl.

"Hello?" Toni said.

"Mom?" Jess said.

"Jess, what's up honey?" Toni asked.

"Umm, I need you to do something for me." Jess said

"What? Anything." Toni said concerned.

"Can you pick me up at the airport in an hour at terminal 23?" Jess asked.

"Why are you coming home?" Toni asked.

"I will tell you later." Jess said.

"Ok I'll be there. I love you honey. Toni said.

"Thanks Mom. Jess said.

They both hung up their phones.

**

* * *

1 hour later…**

Jess was walking out of the terminal and she ran right to her mom and brother. She had missed them so much. "I missed you guys so much" Jess said.

"We did too Jess" Toni said as she held her daughter in her arms for the first time in a very long time.

* * *

FRIDAY 8 AM in Washington D.C. FBI Field Office… 

Nicole was at her desk reading a file and Jess was late and that was weird. She just forgot about it and went on reading her file. It was now 9 am and Nicole started to get worried. So she went to go to talk to Pollock. She went to his office and knock on the door. He said, "enter" and Nicole went inside. Pollock was busy typing away at his computer. "Sir?" Nicole said.

"Oh agents I guess you guys are wondering where Mastriani is?" Pollock asked knowing that was it.

"A little sir" Nicole said.

"Well last night I got a call at 11:30 from Mastriani and she said she wasn't coming in for a week then she hung up." Pollock said.

"I'm guessing you tried to find her?" Nicole asked.

"Yes but with no luck. If you, Cortez and Segalis want to try I will not stop you. All resources are to your advances." Pollock said.

"Thank you sir" Nicole said.

With that Nicole went to Antonio's office area where she knew Antonio and Thea would be. "Guys Jess isn't here and she told Pollock that she would be gone for a week and that was the last time we have heard from her," Nicole said.

"And Pollock wants us to help find her." Antonio said with eagerness in his voice.

"Yea" Nicole said.

"OK let's get to work" Thea said.

"Where do we start?" Nicole asked.

"GPS on her phone?" Antonio said as he started typing away at his computer.

"Get anything?" Thea asked.

"Barely, I got a area of 10 square miles" Antonio said.

"Where?" Nicole said.

"Indianapolis Indiana Jess's hometown." Antonio said.

"Cross reference the location with the name Mastriani." Thea said.

"Ok." Antonio said.

He cross referenced the name and got a match. "Her mom owns a house in that area." Nick said reading over Antonio's shoulder.

"One of us should go and see what's up." Nicole said.

"Yea we should." Antonio said.

"I can't do it I am going with my mom to see relatives." Nicole said.

"I'll do it." Antonio said. Everyone looked at him surprised.

"I thought you said you had a date tomorrow." Nicole said.

"It doesn't matter Jess is more important" Antonio said.

"Thea can you excuse us for a minute please?" Nicole asked.

"Yea of course I have other things I need to do" Thea said. Then she left.

"Antonio?" Nicole asked.

What Nick?" Antonio asked with a smile.

"Why are you so willing to go to Indiana?" Nicole asked wondering.

"You really want to know?" Antonio asked.

"Yea" Nicole said.

"Since we broke up, I can say that I have had a crush on Jess." Antonio said.

"Really?" Nicole said.

"You're not mad are you?" Antonio asked.

"Why would I be mad? We dated and it didn't work. If you have a crush on Jess you should go after her before someone else does." Nicole said.

"Really?" Antonio asked.

"Yea." Nicole said.

"Thank you Nicole." Antonio said as he gave her a hug.

"Now go and tell Pollock you are going to get her." Nicole said smiling.

"Ok." Antonio said.

Antonio walked over to Pollock's office. He was so happy that it was finally out that he liked Jess. When he got to Indiana after he figured out what was going on he was going to tell her. He knocked on Pollock's door.

"Enter" Pollock said.

He did.

"Sir we know were Jess is." Antonio said.

"Where?" Pollock said.

"Indiana Sir." Antonio said.

"Indianapolis I assume." Pollock said.

"Yes Sir" Antonio said.

"Scott I'm guessing is going to go down to Indiana." Pollock said.

"No sir I am Scott is busy with her mom this weekend" Antonio said.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Pollock said.

"Yes sir" Antonio said.

"Ok The FBI Jet will be here in 2 hours. Now go home and pack and come back to my office and I will tell you what to do." Pollock said.

"Yes Sir" With that Antonio went back to his office.

"Hey you going?" Nicole asked.

"Yea" He said as he got his stuff.

"I'm glad at least now you can tell Jess you like her" Nicole said.

"Yea me too. I'll be back in a hour and a half" Antonio said.

"Ok" Nicole said as he left.

When Antonio was at his apartment he was excited to see Jess. What he did not tell Nicole that he really loved Jess not just liked her. Now when he went to Indiana he is going to tell her that and hope she does not turn him away cause they are like brother and sister

**

* * *

2 Hours Later at the FBI Field office**

Antonio's stuff was already in his office area and now he needed to talk to Pollock.

"Sir" Antonio said.

"Come on in agent" Pollock said.

"The Jet here yet sir?" Antonio said.

"No but it should be here soon. What I want to know is how are you going to talk to Mastriani, for that brief moment I talked to her shoe sounded really upset." Pollock said.

"I can handle it. I will be a gentlemen" Antonio said.

"Ok" Pollock said.

Pollock's phone rang

'Ya" Pollock said.

There is someone talking on the other end of the line and the he hung up.

"The jet is on the runway. You have 6 days" Pollock said.

"Ok Sir see you in 6 days with Jess" Antonio said then he left.

He grabbed his stuff from his office, said goodbye to Nicole and Thea and went to the jet. While he was in the back of the jet he was thinking how he was going to tell Jess he loved her.

* * *

AT THE MASTRIANI HOUSE ……… 

Jess and Doug are just playing CTR on their play station 2. Just like the used too. Jess really loved being home with her family. She especially loved being with her brother. Once Jess had bet Doug like she always did she went into the kitchen where her mom was.

"Hey" Jess said.

"Hey" She looked at Jess for a moment, " I love having you home" Toni said.

"I know I love being home too." Jess said as she went and hugged her mom. Then the doorbell rang.

"Maybe people know your home" Toni said.

"Yea maybe" Jess laughed as she went to the door. She opened the door and was surprised to see who was there.

"Antonio?" Jess said.

"Yea" Antonio said shyly.

'What are you doing here?" Jess said.

"Pollock sent me to make sure you were ok." Pollock said.

"Want to come in?" Jess said

"Sure" Antonio said as he went inside.

"Jess who was at the door?" Toni said as she came out of the kitchen.

"It is my partner Antonio Cortez" Jess said.

"Yes I remember you from when we visited Jess last year" Toni said as she looked at him.

"Why are you here?" Toni asked.

"Our boss got worried after Jess called him and said she would be gone for a week and then she hung up." Antonio said.

"so he sent you just to make sure I was ok?" Jess said annoyed.

"Yea and I need to talk to you about something" Antonio said. Nervously.

"Ok mom we will be in the garden." Jess said.

"Ok" Toni said.

Antonio and Jess went out to the garden and sat on the bench in he middle of the garden.

"What do you need?" Jess said.

"Umm What do you think of me?" Antonio asked.

"Well your sweet, kind, protective wait why do you want to know? " Jess said.

"Cause um after I broke up with Nicole I kind of started to get a crush on you" Antonio scared of what she might think.

"Really?" Jess said.

"Yea" Antonio said.

"Well you have always been like a big brother to me and I have to say I have had a crush on you since the day you joined the team." Jess said.

"Really?" Antonio said.

"Yea" Jess said.

"Do you want t go to dinner tomorrow?" Antonio said.

"Sure When do we have to be back in Washington?" Jess asked.

"Wednesday" Antonio said.

"Ok" Jess said.

Antonio got up and expended his arm out to Jess and she then linked her arm to his and they headed into the house.

* * *

SATURDAY ……………………… 

Pollock was in his office. He had called agent Cortez while he was on the jet and told him to call everyday. He was wondering what was going on. So he called Antonio's cell phone.

**

* * *

In Indianapolis**

**Mastriani House **

Jess's Bedroom 

Jess and Antonio had been up most of the night talking about what they were going to do. They had decided that they were together and they would of course tell Nicole but they would not show it at work. They did not want what happened to Nicole and him to happen to them. Even though they had only been together for an hour or so as Jess fell asleep she heard Antonio say "I love you Jess" and right before she fell asleep she said " I love you too. They were so lucky to be together. Antonio and Jess were asleep on her bed when Antonio's cell phone rang. Antonio woke up and grabbed it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Cortez" Antonio said. As he said that Jess woke up.

"It's Pollock" Pollock said.

"Hi Sir" Antonio said.

" I was wondering how things are going in Indiana?" Pollock said.

" Well everything is perfect. The thing that was bothering Jess was that Collin broke up with her and she wanted to spend time with her family." Antonio said.

"Ok I will see you two on Wednesday morning right? " Pollock said.

"Right sir See you then bye" Antonio said.

"Bye" Pollock said.

Then he hung up.

Antonio set his phone down and then he wrapped his arms around Jess and kissed her on the top of the head.

"Hey" Jess said.

"Hey" Antonio said.

"What did Pollock want?" Jess asked.

"Wondering how it was going down here" Antonio said.

"Cool Breakfast?" Jess said as she got up.

"Sure" Antonio said as they went to the kitchen.

**

* * *

FBI Office**

**Washington D.C.**

Pollock walked over to Antonio's office area where Nicole and Thea were working on a case.

"Agents I just called agent Cortez in Indianapolis." Pollock said.

"and Did he find out what was wrong with Jess?" Nicole asked.

"Yes he did. Mastriani went down to Indianapolis because Micnel broke up with her and she wanted to be with her family." Pollock said.

"Thank you sir" Nicole said.

"Your Welcome agent" Pollock said.

Then Pollock went back to his office and Nicole and Thea went back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

TUESDAY 5:00 PM

Jess and Antonio were the FBI jet on the way to Washington. They were going to land at the airport and not the FBI runway. Jess and Antonio were in the back of the jet. Jess was snuggling into Antonio's chest. She always fell asleep during trips around the country. She loved riding on the jet. Jess felt so safe and secure in his arms. Jess was suddenly awoken when the assistant pilot came to the back of the plane franticly.

"Ok we need you two to strap in and hold on tight. We lost control of the plane but there is no need to be scared we are going down at a slow rate. We will crash but it will not be as bad as some. Now we all need to move to the very back of the plane" The Asstiant pilot said.

FBI Office

Tuesday 6:00 PM

They had just gotten word of the plane that had crashed in an Ohio field. Only Pollock knew it was the FBI jet holding Antonio and Jess. He was about to go tell the agents he had assembled. There were about 15 of them.

"Ok agents as most of you have heard a plane has crashed in a Ohio field and we have been assigned to investigate it. What you do not know is that it was the private Jet for this office and only a few of you know that" he said as he looked over at Thea and Nicole who had horrified looks on their faces, " That on the jet was my agents Mastriani and Cortez who were coming back from Indianapolis, Now I will see you all in Ohio" Pollock said. As he walked away Thea and Nicole hurried after him.

"Sir Do we know if anyone could have survived?" Nicole asked you could tell she wanted to cry.

"No but that is why the Headquarters jet is here to take us to Ohio" Pollock said as he hurried them out of his office.

They got on the jet and flew to the airport closet to the field then to a helicopter to the field. As they were approaching the field Nicole was horrified at what she saw. The plane was smoking and the heads of the jet was in the ground. Nicole was starting to lose hope that they were alive. They touched down and got out of the helicopter and headed for the crime scene.

3 hours later

10 PM

They knew right around where Jess, Antonio, and the pilots were. They just had to get to them. The mechanics had been working on that for the past few hours. Pollock was over to the side about to start a live interview for the 10 o'clock news.

"Ok were on in 3 2 1" The cameraman said.

"Were here at the sight if a plane crash that happened 4 ½ hours ago. A private FBI jet coming from Indianapolis lost control and landed in this field. Only 4 people are known to be on the flight. This is Asstiant director John Pollock to tell us more." The TV anchor said.

"The flight was brought down by things we do not know at this time but we will know later on. They only people on board were the two pilots and 2 of my agents from the Washington field office. Were still trying to get them out." Pollock said.

Then from a distance they hear a mechanic say " Were in and we can see I think it is the agents"

"Excuse me" Pollock said to the news people. Then he ran over to the mechanics.

"Who's closer?" Nicole asked.

"The male" The mechanic said.

The mechanics and the paramedics worked for a little while and managed to get Antonio out without hurting him anymore. As soon as he was out Nicole and Pollock ran over to him.

"Is he ok?" Pollock asked.

"He's Breathing not much else" The Paramedic said.

"Coma Right" Thea said as she came over.

"Right" the paramedic said.

"Ok The other agent is a little farther back but we can get her" The mechanic said.

Antonio went to the med copter and then token to the hospital in Washington. They were having trouble-getting Jess out but after an hour of trying they got her out. Nicole, Thea, and Pollock were right there as she was pulled out and put on a gurney and hooked up to a venerator.

"She the same as Antonio?" Pollock asked,

"Yea Both a in coma" The paramedic said.

Jess was put in a med copter and taken to the same hospital as Antonio. Pollock, Nicole and Thea rode in the helicopter to the airport and then got on to the FBI jet and went to Washington. By the time they got on the jet it was 2 am. They were going to be at the hospital in Washington by 6 am.

6AM at the Hospital

Pollock , Thea, and Nicole all got to the hospital at around 6 am. Pollock went over to the desk to see where Jess and Antonio were.

"Hi I'm John Pollock Two FBI agents were brought in from a plane crash yesterday and we are wondering were they are?" Pollock said.

"Names?" The receptionist said.

"Jessica Mastriani and Antonio Cortez" Pollock said.

"ICU 241 You can't go in though but you can watch from outside. The doctor should be there soon." The receptionist said.

"Thank you" Pollock said. Then they walked away.

They rode up to the ICU and found Jess and Antonio's room. They were surprised at what they saw. Both Jess and Antonio were on venerators. Jess was bruised up pretty badly and left arm was broken. Antonio was the same accept his right arm was broken.

"OMG I can't believe this happened." Nicole said.

"Do we know what caused the crashed?" Thea asked.

"No but I'm not worried about that all I am worried about that now all I'm worried about is Mastriani and Cortez." Pollock said,


	3. Chapter 3

The Physic and the Evidence Chapter 3

Pollock, Nicole, and Thea have all been in the ICU waiting for the doctor. Still trying to process what happened in their heads when the doctor came up behind them. Pollock turned around.

"You must be John Pollock?" The doctor asked walking up to him.

"Yea Cortez and Mastriani work for me. How are they?" Pollock asked.

"As you can tell they are pretty bad. Both are in coma and don't look to be coming out of it any time soon. They both broke a arm and have a lot of bruising and scaring. We have done all we can for them now it is up to them." The Doctor said.

"Well umm thank you for all you have done." Pollock said then shook his hand then the doctor walked away. Pollock then walked back up to Thea and Nicole.

"What did the doctor say?" Nicole asked.

"He said they are both in coma and don't look to be coming out of it any time soon. They have a lot of bruising and scaring. They have done all they can do. Now it all up to them to heal themselves." Pollock said looking in the window.

"I'm going back to the office I have to contact their families." Pollock said.

"I'll go as well. Are you coming Nicole?" Thea asked.

"No I'm going to stay here." She said.

"Ok bye Nicole" Thea said.

"Bye Thea" Nicole said and Thea and Pollock walked away.

Nicole stayed outside the room for several more hours. Later the doctor came and told her she could go in the room. She did and looked at them both wondering why that had to be out through all this. Little did she know she would be spending a lot of time in that hospital room.

6 Months Later

It has been 6 months since the plane crashed and they still were in coma. They only thing that changed was they were off the ventilators and were now only equipped with oxygen mask. Both of there families had come a few days after the accident and have stay for pretty much the whole time. Toni (Jess' mom) had to back a few times to make sure the restaurant was fine but Doug was always there. Antonio's ex-wife stopped bye with her sister and her kids and Antonio's mom and dad were there a lot too. Nicole was at the hospital whenever she wasn't working and even when she was at work it was hard for her to concentrate. Pollock put Thea up in charge of forensics and put Jack on the team with Nicole. So I guess things were ok besides Jess and Antonio.

Nicole was at the hospital sitting in their hospital room. They had been moved to a better double suite (paid for by the Bureau) after they had been in coma for 3 months it also made it easier for both families to be in the same room at once. She was working on some reports when she heard a noise from Antonio. When she looked over his eyes were open and he was looking around. Nicole quickly rushed to his side.

"Antonio don't try to talk. I'm gonna go get the doctor." Nicole said then left the room to go find the Doctor. A few minutes later she came in with the doctor.

"I am surprised to see you awake. I need you to sit up." The doctor said so they raised Antonio's bed and he sat up and the doctor examined him.

"You seem to be fine we are gonna keep you here for a bit it make sure you are doing fine. I'll send for some water and food for him." The Doctor said and left.

"Thank you for all your help." Nicole said as the doctor left.

"How long have I been out?" Antonio asked.

"6 months" Nicole said.

"Wow. Where's Jess?" Antonio asked.

"Right beside you" Nicole said.

He looked and saw her. His face dropped.

"What do you remember?" Nicole asked.

"Not much I remember the pilot coming to the back of the plane and telling us that he lost control and we were going down and that was the last thing I remember.." Antonio said as he was looking over at Jess.

"She'll be ok. Just wait. What happened between you two?" Nicole asked.

"Well..."


End file.
